


Sponge Bath

by Mnmix



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Also I haven't written fan fiction in a while so pls forgive me, Body Dysphoria, Guess who jumped on that train immediately, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry for the angst, It's gay and soft at the end tho, M/M, Self-Harm, There was a post on tumblr about Gordon being trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnmix/pseuds/Mnmix
Summary: "And I need a new body""Well, that'll take time."





	Sponge Bath

Gordon stared at the cheap fluorescent light above his hospital bed, it's glare burning into his cornea. He shifted his gaze to the door of his room as it swing open, and one of his nurses, Richard, stepped in. He was pushing a trolley with a tub of water, a bottle of soap, plus a sponge, next to his bed. “Alright ladies,” The nurse turned towards Rhoda and his mother, “it's sponge bath time, so if you wouldn't mind moving to the waiting room outside for a moment…” he gestured to the door. 

Gordon’s mother and Rhoda stood up, his mom giving him a quick hug before they exited the room. After they left, Gordon began to break out into a cold sweat. Every fiber of his body rejected the idea of this nurse, this total stranger, giving him a bath, reminding him of his condition. Of course there was the part where he couldn't even walk without assistance, but there was also his flawed body. Richard eased some towels under his back, and then scrubbed his hands at the sink.

Gordon squirmed in his bed, and quietly asked Richard, “Are you sure we have to do this?”  
“We need to keep you clean, silly! Can’t be examined without having a bath.” Walking back to the trolley, he picked up the sponge and dunked it into the water, a few droplets splashing out and onto Gordon’s gown and partly exposed arm.  
“N-no, I um- I want to get clean, but it just- it makes me uncomfortable.” Gordon could feel anxiety welling up in his throat as he tried to explain.  
“Oh I know, a total stranger giving you a bath,” he poured soap into the tub, “but don't worry, I'm sure we’ll get more acquainted soon, you don't have to squeamish. Let's start with your arm,” With an understanding look on his face, Richard brought the sponge down to Gordon's arm, which was partly covered by the blanket. Gordon trembled as his nurse wiped the top of his arm, then flipped it over, exposing the underside.

Along with noticeable, red, marks.

Richard paused for only a moment, setting down the sponge and heading to the cabinet above the sink. Gordon’s heart beat wildly, he knew that this was it, he was done for. _They’ll send me off to a psychiatric hospital and deem me as a danger to myself and I'll never see Roger or Rhoda or my mom again and I'll never write my music and I'll be all alone,_ his brain spouted sporadically, with similar thoughts dashing by.

Gordon tried to say, “Please don't say anything,” but he choked on his words as Richard returned to his side with gauze and medical tape. He gently wiped the scrapes with the sponge and covered them with gauze, securing it with the medical tape. Gordon stared at his nurse in slight shock, but was grateful. Richard continued his bath as if nothing happened, advancing to his other arm, then untied the back of Gordon's gown. The worst was far from over.

Gordon stiffened, and held his arm up in front of his chest, just before Richard could move the front of his gown. A sickening wave of dysphoria hit Gordon rapidly, and his anxiety burst out of his throat, he felt himself being drowned, “NO no no, please- please stop.” Richard seemed to hesitate, but complied. He tied Gordon's gown back up and moved the trolley to a corner of the room. They both stared at each other for but a moment, then the nurse left the room, presumably to get Rhoda and his mother. 

Gordon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, but fear still made his heart beat a touch too fast, his mouth tasting of bile as he once again had to face himself. Not a second too soon, Rhoda and his mother were back, as well as someone else.

“Roger has arrived!” Rhoda said to him with a smile, and the guest was indeed, Roger. Gordon’s combined anxiety from the situation and his anger at Roger for taking his sweet old time led to an outburst, “What the fuck took you so long?” He growled.

Roger stood in the middle of the room, looking fresh off the boat. His hair was slightly disheveled, and a sweatshirt was loosely tied around his shoulders.  
“No wind.” He said simply.  
Gordon blanked.  
“Huh, no wind.”  
Roger adopted a more compassionate look and sat next to him, placing his hand over Gordon's, “Sorry I wasn't here.”  
Gordon looked up at the clock on the wall, annoyed, “Oh, it's okay, it's not like you left after you found out. Did you?” Roger grimaced and replied, “Jerk. how bad is it?”  
“Oh it's nothing, I just need a new brain,” Gordon said sarcastically.  
“That's not a crime.” Roger rubbed his arm soothingly, but Gordon's anxieties from earlier still plagued him, and he quietly murmured, only so Roger could hear, “and I need a new body.”  
“Well, that’ll take time.” Roger held his gaze for a few moments before turning to his mother and Rhoda, “Go get dinner.”  
Rhoda, rubbed her arm nervously, saying, “We’re not hungry.” Gordon's mom nodded in agreement.  
“I’m here now, you don't need to stay with him all day and night,” Roger insisted.  
“Now we’re hungry,” his mom quickly replied, as she nudged Rhoda’s arm, “Aren't we hungry?”  
“I could eat.”  
The two ladies quickly left, finally leaving just Gordon and Roger alone.

“So, a new body, huh?” Roger asked, hopping alongside him in the bed, despite Gordon's weak protest.  
“You know what I mean,” Gordon shifted to make more room, then buried his head into his boyfriend's chest.  
“I know, I know. What happened?” Roger moved the blanket over the both of them before flicking off the desk lamp, leaving the room dark save for the soft glow of a few monitors.  
“Sponge bath.” Gordon took a deep breath, “My nurse only got to my arms, I managed to stop him before he could.. do the rest.”  
“Ahh…” Roger murmured. He wrapped an arm over the top Gordon and held him close, and both men laid in silence for a moment. Gordon could faintly smell seasalt from Rogers polo, and he was comfortable and warm.  
“It's okay, okay? You’re fine, this is just a rapid in the river.” Roger stopped, then slowly started to smile, “Or crest in the sea, a leak in the bo-”  
“Alright alright, I get it,” Gordon grinned, “I don't think I could stand water and sailing metaphors along with innuendos.”  
Roger chuckled, holding him tight, and Gordon felt safe.

“You’ll always be my man, whether you like it or not,” Roger quipped,  
“And you’ll be my sailor.” 

~~~~~~

When Richard checked on Gordon later that night, he discovered the patient along with another man, both wrapped up in each other's embrace. Gordon for once looked peaceful, rather than the strained look he had had since he had entered the hospital. He closed the door gently, letting the couple sleep. Richard knew he might get in trouble for letting a patient share a bed with another, but truthfully, he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised there isn't more fic for this fandom, uh hello canon gay couple plus one of them is Jewish. Like I said in the tags I haven't written fic in a while so forgive any awkwardness. I wuv them both,


End file.
